Te encontraré
by KaedeTetsu
Summary: Escoger pareja nunca es fácil, sobretodo si eres el próximo heredero al trono. Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo encuentras el amor verdadero?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, son propiedad del estudio MAPPA y sus creadoras, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.

 **Notas:** Aquí vengo de nuevo, estos dos me me hacen fluir ideas por doquier, han hecho que recobre mi fe en el amor (?) Pero bueno, tenía que escribir ésto antes de que la inspiración se me fuera volando así que, aquí les dejo el escrito que espero les guste~

* * *

 **Te encontraré**

— ¿Se puede?

— Claro hijo, pasa

El joven de larga cabellera plata empujó la puerta suavemente, entrando al salón donde se encontraban sus padres.

— Yakov me dijo que querían hablar conmigo, ¿pasa algo?

— Primero, toma asiento –le dijo su padre, mientras se paraba brindándole lugar en el mueble.

El joven se sentó, inseguro de lo que se avecinaba. ¿Qué era algo tan importante como para formar semejante silencio?, ¿habrían descubierto que fue él quien, por accidente, pisó el vestido de la duquesa Anastasia tumbándole la falda en el último baile? Imposible, se había encargado de hacerse de una perfecta coartada.

Entonces, ¿qué?

— Tranquilo, hijo. No es nada malo –le sonrió su madre, notando su nerviosismo.

— Viktor –inició su padre–, tu madre y yo ya lo hemos hablado y nos parece es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Yo ya me estoy haciendo viejo y tú, estás en una edad más que adecuada –le decía, moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta posicionarse frente a él–. Vitya, es hora de que heredes el trono.

Viktor parpadeo sorprendido por el anuncio tan repentino, abría y cerraba la boca tratando de emitir una palabra, pero no salía nada.

— Yo… no sé qué decir, ¿están seguros?

— Seguros o no, ¡ya está decidido! –exclamó el monarca alzando los brazos–. Hoy habrá un baile, aún no haremos publica la decisión, pero es para que todas las señoritas del reino asistan; conseguirás esposa

— Oh, ya veo, siendo eso… espera, ¿¡qué!? –gritó perplejo, levantándose de su asiento–. ¿¡Esposa!?, ¡me niego, cancelen ese baile!

— Me temo que no se podrá, las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas –le decía su padre _"apenado_ ".

— ¡Madre! –le rogó suplicante.

— Invitaciones enviadas, hijo –le respondió de igual manera su madre, con una mirada que le transmitía el mensaje _"resignación querido, resignación"._

— No se diga más, ve al salón contrario con Yakov para que el sastre te arregle una vestimenta adecuada. ¡Hoy estamos de fiesta! –canturreó su padre saliendo del salón al lado de su esposa, su risa se podía escuchar más allá del pasillo.

El peliplata se desplomó en el mueble, colocando su mano derecha en la frente, restregándose la cara.

 **…**

— ¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto, Yakov!?, ¿¡qué!? –exclamaba sin cesar.

— Vitya, deja de moverte tanto. Le dificultas su trabajo al sastre –le regañaba Yakov, viendo la mirada de irritación que se empezaba a formar en la cara del joven que trataba de colocar alfileres en la tela color orquídea.

— Oh, lo siento. Pero, ¿¡por qué!? –lloriqueaba, alzando los brazos a la altura de sus hombros, para que siguieran con los ajustes.

— Heredaras el trono, Vitya. Es algo por lo que deberías estar feliz –le regañaba su maestro.

— Lo estoy, pero, ¿esposa? Tengo 19 años

— Y actitud de 10… –murmuró el de mayor edad, ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte de su alumno–. Velo por el lado positivo, al menos escogerás.

— Pero… ¿cómo? Yo… yo quería enamorarme –susurraba cabizbajo.

— ¿Quién dice que no te enamorarás?

— Solo veré a mucha gente clamando el quererme, cuando lo que quieren es un lugar en la realeza. Quiero un amor verdadero, eso es lo que quiero.

— Pasará –le sonreía Yakov, alentándolo–. Tan solo mira a tu padre y a tu madre, él también tuvo un baile para seleccionar esposa, y la vio a ella. Y aquí están, casi 40 años después, enamorados como el primer día.

Viktor le miró, sin poder refutarle en gran manera. Su padre, Yaroslav Nikiforov había pasado por lo mismo que él ahora; heredó el trono y necesitaba esposa. De entre todos los asistentes miró a una ojiazul de cabellos negros que danzaba hermosamente a sus ojos, divisando a lo lejos su hermosa sonrisa, y así, cayó ante la belleza de Nadyenka. Y tal como dijo Yakov, ahí estaban 40 años después, gobernando un tranquilo reino de la mejor manera posible.

" _Fue amor a primera vista, el cual, al poco tiempo, descubrimos era amor verdadero_ ", le había dicho su madre cuando le preguntó cómo se conocieron, y así, el pequeño Viktor a sus 5 años de edad se prometió tener también su propio amor verdadero, no importaría cuanto tuviese que luchar, lo encontraría.

— Tan solo inténtalo –le sugería su maestro.

— Lo haré… –suspiró Viktor y volteó a ver el reloj de pared, la hora de la verdad estaba a punto de llegar.

 **…**

Risas iban y venían en todo el salón, el bullicio de los invitados se había hecho presente desde hacía un rato, sin embargo, Viktor y sus padres recién iban a dar acto de presencia.

— Muy bien, es hora –le sonrieron sus padres acercándose a la gran escalera para bajar al salón.

— Padre, espera –le dijo tirando de su brazo–, quiero hacerte una pregunta.

— Adelante

— ¿Cómo sabré quién es la persona indicada?, ¿cómo buscaste tu a mamá?

Su padre le miró de forma enternecedora, posó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo y prosiguió a explicarle.

— En el día que se llevó a cabo el baile donde yo tenía que elegir esposa, bajé las escaleras mientras mucha gente ya se encontraba bailando… y la vi. Su cabello era negro y rizado, portaba un elegante vestido rosa. Decidí acercarme donde se encontraba aquella dama para saludarla, y en el momento que devolvió mi saludo con una sonrisa mi corazón empezó a latir y lo supe, " _es ella_ " –recordaba su padre, mientras observaba la cara confundida del peliplata–. No te rompas la cabeza, hijo. Ni trates de encontrarle lógica al amor. No buscas a la persona indicada, la encuentras –le sonrió–. Tan solo, en el momento que tus ojos se topen con los suyos, lo sabrás, sabrás que es la persona correcta.

— ¿Tan solo lo sabré, así nada más?

— Así de fácil y sencillo. Ahora vamos, nos esperan.

El matrimonio y su hijo se posicionaron listos para bajar, y casi al instante, todas las miradas asistentes se devolvieron hacía ellos y el silencio reinó de inmediato. Los tres bajaron a paso lento hasta llegar al último escalón.

— Sus majestades, la familia Nikiforov. Reyes de Rusia –les presentó un guardia, haciendo que los presentes dejaran un espacio libre para que los tres pudiesen avanzar al centro del salón.

— Bienvenidos, es un honor tenerlos reunidos aquí hoy –les saludó la reina, obteniendo como respuesta una sutil reverencia por parte de todos.

— Pero, por favor, que continúe la música, ¡esto es un baile! –alentó Yaroslav, empezando la melodía de nuevo, con invitados llenando la pista.

El joven príncipe regresó a las escaleras subiendo cinco escalones, para así poder divisar a los asistentes bailando animadamente. El centro estaba repleto de jóvenes doncellas y adultos nobles. Escaneó rápidamente toda la pista, hasta que se enfocó en una esquina cerca de un gran ventanal, y lo vio.

Portaba una elegante vestimenta color azul marino, su cabello se encontraba peinado hacia atrás y era totalmente negro, tenía un rostro angelical, el cual estaba adornado con una mueca de incertidumbre.

No supo cómo, ni cuando empezó a bajar los escalones a paso apresurado para acercarse a aquella esquina donde se encontraba el joven que había captado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a escasos metros de encontrarle, alguien detuvo su andar halándolo del brazo.

— ¡Príncipe Viktor! –le exclamaba alegre la hija de una duquesa–. ¡Bailemos!

— Ah…yo –decía dubitativo, alternando la mirada entre la animada joven y el pelinegro, el cual había visto, una doncella le invitaba a bailar. Por los gestos que hacía se imaginaba que la rechazaba con pena, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo y tomó su brazo, arrastrándolo a la pista–. Por supuesto, estaría encantado –le sonrió a la joven. La pieza que empezaba a sonar era una de las tantas donde en el transcurso del baile podías intercambiar pareja, así que tenía un plan.

Se encaminó a la pista con su acompañante lo más cerca que pudo de dónde había visto, estaba el joven con aquella chica. Y la melodía comenzó su curso.

Empezaron con una pequeña reverencia, seguido de tomar su mano derecha y acomodar la otra en la espalda contraria. Se encontraban en un suave vaivén, el cual en unos segundos fue acompañado de giros por toda la pista, siendo ésta decorada por todos los colores de los bellos vestidos danzantes. Al dar un último giro, el peliplata se dio cuenta que el joven estaba al lado suyo. El siguiente paso era para intercambiar parejas, y en un dos por tres el príncipe dio vuelta a su pareja, dando una él también, quedando perfectamente posicionado con el joven que buscaba desesperadamente.

— ¡S-su majestad! –exclamó sorprendido al ver como su mano y cintura eran sostenidas por el agarre del príncipe.

— ¿Me concederías ésta pieza? –le preguntó, asegurado de brindarle su mejor sonrisa.

— Y-yo no sé bailar muy bien… puede qu-que llegue a pisarlo, y n-no –tartamudeaba, haciendo ademan de irse de la pista, cosa que el contrario no le permitió, sosteniéndole más fuerte.

— Entonces –le miró, acercándolo más a su cuerpo–, permíteme que te guíe.

El pelinegro no objetó nada, empezando a ser guiado suavemente por Viktor. Ninguno apartó la mirada del rostro contrario, sintiendo únicamente una leve brisa causada por sus giros y pasos, absortos totalmente dentro de la melodía de fondo. El príncipe dio un paso hacia atrás dejando únicamente sus manos derechas juntas, y al momento de acercar de nuevo al joven, soltó el agarre tomándole por la cintura con las dos manos, elevándolo por unos segundos mientras lo bajaba suave y lentamente, quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia.

— Tú… cuál es tu nom–

Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, alguien le interrumpió.

— ¡Su majestad, baile conmigo! –le decían varias señoritas, empezando rodearlo rápidamente. El pelinegro había sido empujado fuera del círculo, luchó por alzarse entre la vista de los exagerados peinados para no perderlo de vista, sin embargo, no pudo.

 **…**

Habiéndose librado –huido– de aquel tumulto de féminas, dedicó su tiempo a buscar a aquel joven con el que había danzado, siendo su misión un fracaso. Resignado, salió de la residencia a tomar un poco de aire fresco, captando una silueta al pie de la escalera. Dudando si era aquel joven que buscaba, se acercó.

— Hola –dijo ya a un lado de la persona.

— ¡Su majestad! –exclamó el otro y reconoció el tono de sorpresa, sí, era él.

— Nos volvemos a encontrar –le sonrió ya mirándose de frente.

— Eso parece –decía casi inaudible–, su majestad…

— Para con formalidades, creo que sabes cómo me llamo

— P-príncipe Viktor…

— Oh, ya veo. En ese caso –empezó a caminar a un lado del pelinegro, perdiéndole éste de vista debido a la poca iluminación.

— ¿Príncipe? –interrogaba por su posición, mirando de un lado a otro.

— ¡Hola!, ¿qué tal? –apareció detrás suyo, posicionándose frente a él en un ágil movimiento.

— H-hola –contestó el otro, confundido.

— ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?, ¿te está gustando el baile?

— Eh… no realmente, y sí, el baile va muy bien –le seguía el juego, divertido.

— Perfecto –sonrió–. Oh, pero que tonto, he olvidado presentarme –se acercó al pelinegro–, soy Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov –sonrió, extendiendo su mano.

— Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki –contestó, estrechando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa–. Mucho gusto.

— El gusto es mío, Yuuri –volvió a sonreírle, tomando su diestra, besando su dorso. Sintiéndose triunfante de por fin saber el nombre del joven.

No volvieron adentro, decidieron dar un recorrido por los jardines del hermoso castillo, iban uno al lado de otro, rozando sus dedos entre cada paso, disfrutando la noche entre anécdotas de la vida del otro.

Yuuri le había relatado casi toda su vida. Tenían la misma edad, su padre era ruso y su madre japonesa, teniendo más rasgos de su progenitora, había vivido gran parte de su infancia en oriente, ahí iniciaron una cadena hotelera, sin embargo, hace apenas tres años decidieron moverse y mover su negocio a Rusia, triunfando al poco tiempo. Vivía con sus padres y su hermana, de la cual era chaperón, motivo del porque se encontraba ahí. Aunque ni ella quería guardia ni él tomar papel de niñera, puesto que su hermana era mayor que él, estuvieron de acuerdo en estar cada quién por su lado, tal vez en éste momento esté bailando con algún caballero.

Y así como había escuchado de su vida, a medida que el japonés la relataba, el ruso pudo notar ciertas características en su persona, memorizándolas en su mente como si de una lista se tratase.

 _Cuando se avergüenza, baja la cabeza con un suave carmín adornando sus mejillas, y una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Deja de tartamudear nervioso al entrar en confianza lo suficiente, tiene un encantador tono de voz._

 _Cuando hablo, me mira fijamente, formando puños con sus manos y un adorable brillo en los ojos._

 _Se ríe a un volumen muy bajo, de forma suave, sutil y enternecedora._

 _Su sonrisa es la más bella de todo el mundo._

Había aprendido y almacenado más información de Yuuri en esos momentos, que clases de historia en toda su vida.

Contándose ya todo el uno del otro, ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra, siendo únicamente sus pisadas lo que hacía ruido. El peliplata respiró y se llenó de valentía pensando en lo que iba a hacer, y en un impulso, así lo hizo; tomó su mano.

El contrario se sobresaltó al sentir el suave tacto en su diestra, mostrándose tenso. Viktor tragó saliva y pensó en deshacer el agarre, pero esos pensamientos fueron disipados rápidamente, al sentir como su tacto era contestado. El pelinegro se deshizo de la tención tan rápido como llegó, devolviendo el contacto, entrelazando sus dedos.

El príncipe tuvo que controlarse en no gritar en ese momento, sintiendo un gran regocijo interno, por lo que solo atinó en mostrar una gran sonrisa. Yuuri por su parte sonrió emocionado, aunque rápidamente sintió su temperatura aumentar, pensando en que, a pesar de la obscuridad de la noche, Viktor ya debía haber notado su más que claro sonrojo, y tapando su boca son su mano libre, desvió la mirada al lado contrario del peliplata, el cual solo le miró con ternura haciendo una nueva anotación en su mente.

 _Tapa su boca y desvía la mirada cuando se sonroja violentamente, incluso sus orejas están rojas. Se ve adorable, debería hacerlo avergonzar más._

Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la residencia, donde una gran y despejada viste les aguardaba. El ruso se agachó con intenciones de recostarse sobre el pasto, tiró de Yuuri indicándole que hiciera lo mismo, asintiendo éste apenado por haberse perdido en el brillo de la noche.

Ambos sobre el suelo, sin soltarse de las manos, mirando brillar aquellos pequeños y lejanos astros.

— Yuuri –le llamó–, ¿te gusta mirar el cielo estrellado?

— Sí, me gusta –contestó, volteando su mirada para encararlo–. Pero…

— ¿Pero? –interrogó el otro curioso.

— Me gusta más mirar el cielo que hay en tus ojos –dijo sonriéndole.

Viktor escuchó lo dicho por el pelinegro y pudo sentir como su temperatura aumentaba, causándole un leve rosa a sus mejillas. Miró fijamente aquellos ojos cafés, Yuuri miró sus ojos azules, y de un momento a otro se encerraron en una burbuja, flotando en su propio universo.

El príncipe se estremeció y puso atención a un golpeteo en su pecho, sintiendo como resonaba en todo su cuerpo y enviaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a cada rincón. Con las vibraciones de aquel sonido a flor de piel, llevo una mano hacía donde se encontraba el ritmo incesante, se concentró en aquel retumbar, jurando palpar los latidos.

Su mirada volvió a dirigirse a su acompañante, le observó detenidamente, convencido de lo que pasaba, sin un atisbo de duda del porque se sentía de esa manera. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, la cual, fue devuelta al instante junto con una caricia del pulgar ajeno al dorso de su mano, y ya no tuvo que pensar más.

 _Es él._

 **…**

— ¡Carruaje! –gritó bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

— ¡Vitya, a dónde vas! –le regañaba Yakov desde el balcón.

— ¡A algún lado!, ¡nos vemos! –le contestó subiendo al carruaje, pidiendo que le llevaran al pueblo.

Yuuri le había dicho que sus padres habían asentado un hotel. Si mal no recordaba, era el más famoso del centro. Bajo del carruaje pidiendo que le esperaran y empezó a observar los distintos locales, hasta que se topó uno con un letrero que decía "Hotel Yu-topia", junto al alto establecimiento estaba una casa del mismo color, la cual supuso era la casa del japonés. Sin más tiempo que perder se acercó a la puerta y tocó, esperó unos minutos hasta que pudo escuchar pasos y vio una cara asomarse por la ventana, se movió y miró a la chica tras el cristal saludándole efusivamente con una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón. Tan pronto como la morena le vio, se fue, escuchando el ojiazul las voces provenientes del interior.

 _"_ _¡Mamá, es el príncipe, el príncipe Viktor!"_

 _"_ _¿El príncipe?, ¿estás segura de eso?"_

 _"_ _¡Más que segura!"_

 _"_ _Pues qué esperas, ¡abre!"_

Abrió, y tal como había dicho, el príncipe estaba ahí.

— ¡Hola! –les saludó–. Disculpen la repentina intromisión, soy Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov.

— Por supuesto que sabemos quién es, pero por favor, pase, pase –le invitó la que, por sus facciones, deducía era la madre–. ¿Qué le trae a esta humilde morada, su majestad?

— Oh por favor, solo Viktor –sonrió–. En realidad, venía a buscar a su… hijo –informó, buscándolo con la mirada.

— ¿Mi hijo?, ¡por supuesto!, ¡YUURI, BAJA! –le gritó rápidamente por las escaleras.

— Ya voy, ya voy. ¿Qué es lo que ocu–

— ¡Yuuri! –dijo Viktor alegre, colgándose del cuello ajeno.

— ¡P-príncipe Viktor!

— Creí haberte dicho que me dijeras solo Viktor –reclamó con un puchero.

Yuuri, entre la mirada inquisidora de su hermana y la expresión que le daba su madre con la mano derecha sosteniendo su mejilla, era un manojo de nervios.

— ¡Oh pero que descortés! –exclamó apenado el peliplata – Verá, ayer en el baile su hijo y yo entablamos una conversación que desgraciadamente, no pudimos terminar por el tiempo. Y quería pedirle, ¿me permitiría robármelo por unas horas? –le preguntó a su madre, con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Yuuri y una gran sonrisa.

— Cariño, él es mayor y puede tomar sus decisiones, pero es un gran gesto el que me lo hayas pedido. ¡Por mi encantada! –contestó sonriente.

— ¡No se diga más! –exclamó feliz el príncipe, halando el brazo contrario, pero no pudo mover al dueño de la extremidad más allá de la puerta–. ¿Yuuri, qué pasa? –preguntó, observando la expresión dudosa del contrario.

— Tú... debes tener más personas, o cosas más importantes que hacer que estar conmigo. No tienes por qué hacerlo –le decía, cabizbajo.

Viktor infló las mejillas y cruzó los brazos, mirando al joven con signos de molestia.

— En efecto, no tengo obligación de hacerlo –respondió, observando como el pelinegro mordía su labio ante lo dicho–. Pero quiero hacerlo, quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo. No hay nada ni nadie más importante para mí ahora, más que tú –le dijo en un tono de regaño–. O… ¿es que no quieres? –interrogó, ahora con un puchero y expresión triste, la cual hizo que el otro se alarmara.

— ¡Sí quiero, claro que quiero! –informó, tomando las dos manos del ojiazul–. Perdón yo… no quería hacerte sentir mal –se disculpó, bajando la mirada.

— No hay problema. Me lo recompensaras pasando toda la semana conmigo –sonrió–. ¿Vamos?

— Vamos –dijo respondiéndole la sonrisa–. ¿Eh?, espera, ¿¡toda la semana!?

 **…**

Y tal como le había dicho el príncipe, pasó el resto de la semana con él. Semana la cual le había dicho su padre que tenía para tomar una decisión de con quién iba a casarse. Pasaba cada día con el joven de ojos cafés, iban de un lado a otro por el pueblo y los alrededores en la mañana, quedándose en el amplio terreno del castillo por las tardes. El estar bajo la sombra de un gran roble que estaba en el jardín con Yuuri sobre su regazo mientras le brindaba suaves caricias a su pelo y mantenían sus manos unidas, era ya una rutina a la que se había acostumbrado.

Era domingo por la tarde, su día límite. Se encontraba en su posición favorita, con Yuuri.

La calma y la paz que sentía al lado del pelinegro eran inexplicables, al igual que todas las emociones y el regocijo que sentía en el corazón.

Yuuri dormitaba, el peliplata miraba su rostro fijamente, causando que segundos después abriera los ojos, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

— Hola –le saludó adormilado.

— Hola, ¿descansaste?

— Mucho –contestó, volteando su rostro para mirar a su mano sostenida por la diestra del ojiazul, dedicándole una suave caricia.

Como siempre, el príncipe se estremeció ante el delicado contacto, devolviéndole el gesto con su pulgar. Tragó saliva y acercó su mano libre al cuello ajeno, delineándolo con su dedo índice hasta subir a su mejilla y acunarla.

— Yuuri…–susurró, acercando su rostro.

Más el japonés se sorprendió ante el tacto y la cercanía, abriendo los ojos de par en par, alejándose del regazo del príncipe mientras calmaba su pesada respiración.

— ¿Yuuri? –preguntó confundido, tratando de tocarlo. El otro alejó su hombro por acto reflejo.

— N-no hagas eso, por favor… –le dijo, tragando saliva. Causando que el peliplata posara una mueca en su rostro, tratando de disimular que no le dolió el rechazo.

— L-lo siento… no quería incomodarte. Si te molesta, no lo volveré a hacer, yo… lo mejor será que nos vayamos –le dijo haciendo ademan de levantarse, separando sus manos. Pero el pelinegro no se lo permitió.

— ¡N-no, espera! –le gritó tomando su brazo con las dos manos–. Siéntate…por favor –pidió apretando el agarre que tenía de las manos ajenas. Viktor le miró y obedeció, sentándose sobre sus rodillas quedando frente a él.

Yuuri inhalaba y exhalaba, miraba al pasto como pidiéndole algo con la mirada. El peliplata sintió como sus dedos le apretaban la mano, escuchó como el japonés dio un gran suspiro y rápidamente colocó la mano contraria en su pecho. Viktor le miró extrañado, pero al notar como cerraba sus ojos fuertemente y trataba de apaciguar su respiración, le imitó y los cerró el también. Y lo sintió.

Era un tamboreo que chocaba contra la palma de su mano, que, aunque suave, galopaba frenéticamente. Viktor abrió los ojos y miró al dueño de aquellos latidos, mirando el suelo.

— ¿Yuuri?

— Y-yo… cada vez que me miras e-él late así. Cuando tomas mi mano siento que podría pararse de un momento a otro, y-y cuando tomaste mi rostro y te acercaste, sentí como golpeaba rápidamente, como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho, pensé que moriría –decía, levantando su rostro–. Estando contigo yo… y-yo incluso olvido como respirar –confesó tornando su cara a un tono rosa y lágrimas en sus ojos amenazando a salir.

Viktor soltó un suspiro anonadado, sintiendo nada más que alegría recorrerle por todo el cuerpo y su corazón casi saliendo de su lugar.

— ¡Suficiente!, ¡ya no aguanto!

— ¿V-viktor?

— Ven conmigo –el joven príncipe se paró, y tomó su mano dirigiéndose a paso apresurado hacia el castillo.

— ¡V-viktor!, ¿a dónde vamos? –más el otro no respondía, y siguieron avanzando hasta llegar al interior de la residencia frente a una puerta dorada, la cual fue abierta abruptamente a manos del peliplata.

— ¡Madre!, ¡Padre! –gritó, haciendo acto de presencia.

— Hijo, ¿qué sucede, por qué tan alterado?

— He decidido con quién me casaré

— ¿Enserio?, ¡con quién! –preguntó animado su progenitor.

— Con él –dijo acercando a Yuuri a su cuerpo, rodeándolo con su brazo.

— ¿¡Qué!? –exclamaron sus padres, al igual que Yuuri.

— ¿Y tú porque te sorprendes? –preguntó el rey, dirigiéndose al japonés.

— B-bueno es que a-a mi

— Hijo, ¿estás seguro?

— Nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida –respondió firme.

— Es un hombre

— ¿Eso importa?, ¡tú lo dijiste!, dijiste que simplemente lo sabría al mirar sus ojos y… y los suyos –dijo en un tono de voz más suave, mientras tomaba las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas–, son los más bellos que he visto y veré en toda mi vida –confesó, causando un notorio sonrojo en la cara contraria.

— Hijo –le llamó su madre–, respetaremos tu decisión, pero… creo que tienes que hacer algo antes –le sugirió con una sonrisa. Viktor entendió y asintió, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo al joven.

— Yuuri –comenzó–, te lo dije y lo repito, no hay nada ni nadie más importante para mí ahora, más que tú. Gobernemos juntos este reino llevándolo a un gran futuro, dirigiéndolo a nada más que a lo glorioso. Contigo a mi lado, sé que cualquier batalla que se ponga frente a mí la ganaré victorioso, porque todas y cada una de ellas serán insignificantes, comparadas al logro de ganar tu corazón –recitaba, observando como agua salada amenazaba con salir de los ojos cafés–. Yuuri… mi Yuuri, cásate conmigo, por favor, sé mi rey.

Ahora sí, el japonés podía sentir que el corazón se salía de su pecho, pero supo controlarlo. No resistió más en detener las lágrimas, liberándolas cual rio sobre sus mejillas.

— Sí, acepto –dijo abrazando al príncipe, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

— No se diga más, ¡tenemos yerno! –exclamó alegre su madre.

— Bien, no quisiera interrumpir su momento –decía su padre–, pero creo que hay que pedir la mano de cierto jovencito.

Ante lo dicho por su padre se separaron sonrojados, y toda la familia se dirigió al carruaje, arribando a la residencia del prometido.

Las expresiones de sus padres y hermana fueron un poema cuando les dijeron el asunto de la visita, pero no tardaron en felicitar al pelinegro entre abrazos y palabras de aliento, acogiendo ya al ojiazul como uno más de la familia.

Pese a que las bodas rusas eran distinguidas por llevarse a cabo de manera rápida, quisieron dar el tiempo de tres meses. Así, el príncipe terminaba de aprender y reforzar lo que ya sabía, y su prometido aprendía lo necesario, claro que, él era su única pareja para las clases de baile.

Viktor veía a lo lejos el esfuerzo que su prometido ponía en ejercer lo aprendido, y lo hacía muy bien. Pensó que se sentiría mal viviendo en otro ambiente y con gente distinta a lo acostumbrado, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la única dificultad que tenía era el vencer su timidez poco a poco, y logró hacerlo totalmente después de un mes.

En el lapso de esas cuatro semanas ya conocía a todos y cada uno de los que ayudaban en el palacio, ganándose su confianza y amistad al mismo tiempo. Su compromiso ya era conocido por todo el pueblo y reinos vecinos, esporádicamente salían a recorrer las calles, a pie por petición del pelinegro. La característica que le envolvió era el cómo entablaba conversación y escuchaba a los ciudadanos, fuesen sugerencias, peticiones a futuro, o simplemente anécdotas. Les saludaba con una sonrisa alegre e incluso a veces jugaba con algún grupo de niños, a veces era muy frágil, pero esa fragilidad la compensaba con lo fuerte y noble que era su corazón. Al poco tiempo, ganó el cariño de todos.

Yuuri había insistido primero en dormir en habitaciones separadas, pero el príncipe se las ingenio con la suficiente insistencia para que cediera y durmieran juntos. Y ahí estaban, casi tres meses después, recostados a un día de la ceremonia.

— Sabes –llamó su atención el pelinegro–, a veces despierto por la mañana y te veo a mi lado, preguntándome como llegue aquí, si esto no es un sueño nada más.

— Mhh –murmuró el otro, poniéndose a su altura en la cama. Acercó su rostro y atrapó sus labios en un suave beso–. Puedo sentir el sabor de tus labios perfectamente, así que no es un sueño –le dijo, atrayéndolo a su pecho descubierto para que dejara reposar ahí su rostro, rodeándolo con un brazo. Y debido a que tampoco llevaba prenda superior que le cubriera, su mano subía y bajaba acariciando la espalda contraria.

— ¿Crees en la reencarnación? –le preguntó súbitamente, mientras su mano también realizaba caricias al pecho ajeno.

— Sí, me gusta creer que cuando mueres, en vez de irte a un lugar por toda la eternidad, tienes una nueva vida –contestó el peliplata.

— Y… ¿crees que, en esas vidas, volvamos a estar juntos? –preguntó curioso, alzando la mirada para ver la contraria.

— Uhm… sí, lo estaremos

— ¿Seguro?

— Nunca he estado de algo tan seguro en mi vida. Bueno… excepto del día que te pedí que fueras mi esposo –le sonrió, acunando su mejilla con la mano.

— Viktor…

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo –le susurró dulcemente, mirándolo con aquel brillo característico de sus ojos cafés.

— Y yo te amo a ti, mi joven corazón de cristal –dijo dándole un cálido beso en los labios, abrazándose nuevamente.

 **…**

— Y así, ambos contrajeron nupcias un 21 de diciembre de 1526. El legado que formaron durante su mandato dejó una marca imborrable para la historia rusa, siendo considerados como los mejores gobernantes que llegó a tener el país –seguía relatando la maestra, checando que sus alumnos tomaran apuntes correctamente–. Mismo gobierno que duró alrededor de 60 años, terminando un 2 de noviembre de 1586, misma fecha de la muerte de ambos. Se relata que el mayor de los hijos que habían adoptado, les encontró a ambos en la habitación inertes; sin embargo, les encontró uno en los brazos del otro con una apacible sonrisa en el rostro. Los ciudadanos y seres queridos lloraron su pérdida, alegando que no volverían a tener unas personas con tal alto calibre a la cabeza del reino, sepultándolos juntos, como hubieran deseado.

Mientras la profesora de historia universal terminaba el relato, un chico ajustaba los lentes al puente de su nariz, mientras dedicaba concentración a la voz femenina y al dibujo que hacía de los dos reyes.

— No obstante, los reyes no solo colocaron una huella histórica por el excelente reinado que brindaron, si no también, por dejar la historia de dos seres, que, a pesar de cualquier obstáculo que pudo habérseles atravesado, permanecieron juntos, mostrando la forma más pura, verdadera, y bella, de lo que puede ser el querer entre dos personas. La historia de amor entre el príncipe de ojos color cielo y el joven con corazón de cristal –finalizó la educadora, al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre, anunciando el final de las clases.

Toda la clase guardaba sus cuadernos y hojas sueltas, dedicándole una despedida a su maestra.

— Recuerden que hay examen sobre éste tema a la próxima semana, las preguntas más fáciles son sobre su historia, pero eso no quiere decir que no colocaré sus estrategias políticas y económicas, así que estudien bien –les decía conforme pasaban el marco de la puerta.

El chico salió tan apresurado del salón que sostenía sus libros, libreta y hoja suelta entre sus brazos, tan absorto estaba en cuidar que no se cayeran que no se dio cuenta de la persona que iba caminando frente a él, chocando e inevitablemente haciendo volar sus cosas.

— Rayos –maldijo por lo bajo, agachándose a recoger sus pertenencias.

— Ah, dios, discúlpame no me di cuenta –contestó la persona con la que había chocado, acomidiéndose a ayudarle a recoger–. Aquí tienes –dijo dándole un libro.

— Gracias –respondió, pero miró hacia el pie contrario, específicamente, a lo que había debajo de éste.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó el otro.

— Eh… tu pie –le dijo señalándolo.

— ¿Mi pie?, oh –se dio cuenta que estaba pisando la esquina de una hoja suelta, el cual resultó ser el dibujo que estaba haciendo en clase–. Arruine la esquina con mi suela, perdón –se disculpó, dándole la hoja.

— No te preocupes, puedo hacerlo de nuevo –le contestó guardando las cosas en su mochila.

— No, yo, en verdad, en verdad discúlpame. Iba distraído y no te vi, ah, ah… ¡ya se!, ¿me permitirías disculparme?

— ¿Disculparte?, ¿cómo?

— Ah, buena pregunta –respondió colocando la mano en su barbilla–. Oh, lo tengo, un café, hay uno cruzando la calle, ¿qué dices? –le miraba con las manos unidas como si se tratase de una plegaria, con ojos suplicantes de su perdón.

— Está bien –accedió.

— ¡Excelente!, vamos –tiró de su brazo para cruzar la calle y entrar al local, donde ambos ingresaron, tomando asiento junto a la ventana–. Pide lo que quieras, yo invito

— Gracias –miró la carta y ordenó un cappuccino de chocolate, pidiendo el otro un americano. Habiendo tomado una chica sus órdenes, el silencio se rompió.

— En verdad, lo siento

— Ya te dije que no te preocupes –le sonrió tratando de transmitirle calma–, aparte mencioné que puedo volverlo a hacer, esto era tan solo un borrador

— Pues siendo solo un borrador o no, dibujas muy bien –le aduló.

— Gracias –sonrió.

— De nada –contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa–. ¿Quiénes eran los del dibujo?

— Oh, unos reyes de un relato que nos contaron hoy en historia universal

— Historia universal, eh. Eso significa que estás en… ¿segundo semestre?

— En efecto

— Yo estoy en cuarto

— Eso explica porque no te he visto en alguna clase

— Mh... sí, tal vez sea por eso –dijo y ambos rieron–. Oye, y… si te pidiera que hicieras un dibujo para mí, ¿lo harías? –interrogó el mayor con brillo en sus ojos, mirándolo como si fuera un niño pidiendo un dulce. El menor se extrañó por lo rápido que había entrado en confianza el otro, sin embargo, no le molestaba.

— Claro, no hay problema. Solo dime que quieres y estaré dispuesto a hacerlo –le sonrió divertido.

 _"—_ _Pero, entonces, ¿por qué estás tan seguro? –le interrogó el pelinegro, removiéndose un poco del abrazo para mirarle a los ojos. Viktor rió por la pregunta de su pareja, al parecer no dormiría hasta haberle contestado._

— _Oh, ¿quieres saber por qué?"_

— Perfecto –respondió contento–. Y… a todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas? –le preguntó el chico, recargándose en la mesa mientras alzaba su rostro para verlo mejor–. Yo soy Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov –sonrió, extendiendo su mano.

— Yuuri, Yuuri Katsuki –contestó, estrechando su mano y devolviéndole la sonrisa–. Mucho gusto

Ninguno deshizo el agarre, poco a poco sintieron como todo lo que estaba a su alrededor se movía a cámara lenta, dejándolos a ellos sintiendo un calor inevitable ascender hacia sus mejillas, mientras escuchaban el golpeteo incesante que profesaba su corazón, el cual producía vibraciones desbocadas retumbar en todo su cuerpo.

 _"_ _Eso es, porque en cada vida que tengamos, apenas sienta un pequeño roce proveniente de tu cuerpo, mi corazón correrá a latir frenéticamente mandándome un mensaje, 'oye es él, él es el amor de tu vida'. Y el tuyo, también lo hará."_

Ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Sumergiéndose en un mar de sensaciones inexplicables.

Ahondando en lo más recóndito de su alma.

Calando en lo más profundo de su ser.

El pelinegro, en el brillo de aquellos preciosos zafiros.

El peliplata, en el resplandecer de aquellos bellos ojos cafés.

— El gusto es mío, Yuuri –volvió a sonreírle, mientras tomaba su diestra, dedicándole un suave beso al dorso de ésta.

" _Porque no importa cuántas veces volvamos a nacer_

 _Nuestras miradas, siempre se encontrarán"._

* * *

Y como siempre, si llegaron hasta aquí espero haya sido de su agrado.

Nos leemos pronto~


End file.
